


feel the bruise

by liseraptorknight



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Guilt, Post campaign but pre-Raid and pre-Dreaming City, Post-Canon, if it's mild or heavy is up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseraptorknight/pseuds/liseraptorknight
Summary: A guardian tries to explain her actions out on the Tangled Shore.





	feel the bruise

There’s a stranger in the hanger, looking at Anahit’s ship where maintenance is fixing the holes blasted in the hull from an ill-advised firefight with a Cabal mining ship. He carries himself like a Reefborn, like her and her brother, and there’s a sniper rifle strapped to his shoulders. She takes a deep breath and strides across the deck, half self conscious of being in her civies. She should be in her uniform or her armor. Not like this, just a confused young woman in a sundress with a bag full of farmer’s market produce in one hand and a battered up straw hat.

“Um, you’re Jolyon- right?” she asks, putting her bag down next to a tool box. She’ll probably forget it on the way out and Polaris will have to transmat it to her apartment. “If I’d known you were coming I’d have-” The words petter out. She takes off her hat and drops it atop the tools. “So- um yeah. That’s my ship. _The Antlia._ ”

He doesn’t say anything so she takes a step closer and runs a hand on the underside of a wing.

She looks out of the hangar bay doors, to the mountains. She wants to apologize, to explain. The Ace was busted and the chambers were empty. It wouldn’t have fired even if she wanted Uldren dead. She’d have used her vanguard issue sidearm. The universe didn’t function on dramatic irony. She wanted to tell him that she believed in laws and due process and there’s a part of her too that believes in the power of true love. Maybe it would’ve been enough- it should have been enough.

What she does say is, “He meant a lot to you didn’t he?”. She’s not going to look him in the eyes. She can’t.

“I guess,” he says. “That was, um, a long time ago. If it helps, he didn’t recognize me in the end.”

“I’m sorry. I should’ve- I-”

“It’s not your fault.” he looks up at the hangar ceiling. The techs bustle on and the PA system drones. “It’s no one’s fault.”

“Did Petra send you?” she asks.

“No. She doesn’t know I’m here and I’d like to keep it that way.” He takes a deep breath. “He was dead way before you or Petra pulled the trigger.”

“I didn’t shoot him,” she says.

“Noted,” he says and walks away. “Oh, and if you can kill an Ahamkara, be my guest.”

She shrugs. “I’ll think about it.”

“Stay safe out there, cousin,” he says and turns on his heel, leaving her alone under the wings of her ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inktober Ficlet edition for the prompt "An Apology". Jolyon's quote is taken from the lore tab for the Supremacy Sniper rifle.


End file.
